Él la amaba
by Ms. Carstairs
Summary: A pesar de los obstáculos, él nunca se alejó de su lado... hasta que fue obligado a hacerlo.  NeahxOC.  R&R :3 T por si acaso.


_**&Él la amaba**_

**Sinopsis:  
><strong>A pesar de los obstáculos, él nunca se alejó de su lado... hasta que fue obligado a hacerlo. [NeahxOC.]

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>DGM le pertenece a Hoshino. Yo sólo inventé ésta historia y a algunos personajes.

* * *

><p><em>"El encuentro de dos personalidades es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman"<br>-_Carl G. Jung

**Prólogo: Primera vista.**

_- Italia,__ 5 de Febrero de 1868._

Pasada la media noche, la luz de la luna se asomaba por entre las nubes, iluminando suavemente las calles de la ciudad. La vista era hermosa, y lo era aún más a la altura en la que se encontraba. Aún había algunas cuantas personas en las calles, la mayoría vagabundos buscando dónde pasar la noche. Para su sorpresa, le dolía ver a las personas sin hogar, sin familia. Sentía una necesidad de ayudarlos, pero no debía. Sacudió la cabeza, agitando sus largos cabellos castaños al momento que lo hacía. No era momento para distraerse, tenía que mantenerse alerta. Tenía qué terminar con ésto que se le había encargado lo más rápido posible.

Con un suspiro, bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba. La maravillosa vista que antes estaba frente a ella, se vió oculta por los otros árboles y algunos edificios de la ciudad. Metió la mano en el bolso de su largo abrigo negro, dejándola ahí mientras comenzaba a correr. Esquivando barriles, cajas, zanjas, se escabulló por entre las calles en dirección a los bosques. Su sombra se extendía a sus espaldas, lucía aún más larga de lo que ella era en realidad debido a la luz, su cabello detrás de ella.

Fue entonces cuando sintió su presencia. La estaban siguiendo, tal y como esperaba. No se detuvo, sino que siguió corriendo, alejándose más y más de la ciudad. No quería que inocentes salieran lastimados por lo que haría. Trepó rápidamente a uno de los árboles, esperando. Con suerte, ésto no duraría más de unos minutos y podría volver tranquilamente a la Orden.

* * *

><p>— ¿Crees que sobreviva?— Preguntó una chica de cabellos azulados a un chico de cabello oscuro como la noche. Él sólo miró hacía abajo, observando a la chica corriendo, perseguida por las creaciones de su amo. "Akuma", los llamaba. Parecía que ella se había dado cuenta de que la perseguían, y corría, pero daba la impresión que no era por miedo. ¿quién era ella?<p>

— Si es humana, es más que obvio que no lo hará. — respondió secamente a su amiga, al momento que bajaba de la sombrilla rosa con una calabaza en la que estaban parados. Cayó rápida y ágilmente en el suelo. Su compañera sólo lo miró fijamente, pero no hizo ademán de seguirlo ni detenerlo.

La chica había desaparecido, probablemente oculta. ¿Qué estaba planeando? No podía saberlo con claridad. Para su sorpresa, se encontró _interesado_ en lo que le pasaba a ella. ¿La matarían los Akumas? ¿Lograría escapar? Ésas y otras preguntas le pasaron por la cabeza al momento que se escondía detrás de un árbol a unos cuantos metros de donde había perdido de vista a la chica. Los "Akumas" se detuvieron cerca de donde él lo había hecho, mirando a su alrededor. Sin duda lo habían detectado a él, pero no le hablaron ni lo molestaron. Estaban concentrados en la chica.

Al momento que se subía con cuidado a una de las ramas del árbol, los miró fijamente por primera vez. Los akumas compartían una misma apariencia. Parecían esferas gigantes de metal, aunque no eran precisamente "esferas". Tenían una "cara", más bien máscara, al frente. De ellos eran notables algunos cañones, de los que disparaban algunas balas. Ésas balas eran capaces de desintegrar a los humanos; una vez que una de las balas los tocaban, sus cuerpos se llenaban de pentáculos y se hacían polvo, dejando sus ropas detrás.

Estaba intrigado. Éso le había contado el _amo,_ pero no había sido capaz de presenciarlo y verlo con sus propios ojos. Su lado malvado y sádico quería verlo, aunque no fuera precisamente sangriento. Desintegrar los cuerpos… interesante. ¿Le sucedería lo mismo a él? Lo dudaba. A fin de cuentas, no era precisamente un humano normal. Él era un aliado del Conde del Milenio. Era un súper humano. Un...Noé.

* * *

><p>Podía sentir la presencia de los Akumas cerca de donde ella estaba. Bastó sólo una mirada hacia abajo para verlos a unos pocos metros de ella. Eran tres, serían un problema, pero no sería la gran cosa tomando en cuenta que tenía el factor sorpresa.<p>

La mano que había metido a su bolsillo seguía ahí, lista para sacar su _arma,_ cuando fuera necesario. Sintió el frío cuero entre sus dedos al momento que con sus dedos rodeaba su látigo. Sabía que un golpe sería suficiente para destrozar a ésos demonios creados por el enemigo.

Con cuidado, lo sacó lentamente de su bolsillo. Lo tomó por el mango y miró una vez más a donde estaban los akumas. El ambiente ahora era más frío y pesado, no sabía si se debía a que estaba en las alturas de un árbol, a que estaba precisamente en el bosque, a los demonios, o a algo más. Pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar éso. Debía concentrarse en su ataque. Ahora estaban más cerca, y no habían notado su presencia. Era el momento perfecto para atacar...

Pero se vió traicionada por la rama sobre la que estaba. Se rompió y la hizo caer, llamando la atención del enemigo. Maldición. Trató de caer bien, pero los disparos de los akuma no le permitían eso. Casi tropieza, pero sabía que si quería vivir, no debía permitírselo. Tenía qué acabar con ellos a como diera lugar.

Daba saltos hacia atrás, huyendo de las balas y pensando en algo qué hacer. Era más que obvio que ya no poseía la ventaja del factor sorpresa, pero aún tenía su arma. Sólo tenía qué buscar una posición más cómoda para poder atacarlos.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol al momento que apretaba sus dedos alrededor del mango de su látigo.

— _Actívate, Slayer._

El látigo comenzó a brillar, mostrando algunas runas grabadas que se extendían a lo lardo del látigo, que también se había alargado. Era su _Inocencia,_ su arma anti-akuma. Era un "Cristal de Dios" que se había modificado en un arma para que pudiera luchar contra ésos demonios.

Salió de nuevo a enfrentarlos, dando un golpe rápido en su dirección tan pronto estuvo frente a ellos. Dos evitaron el golpe del látigo, mientras que el otro explotó con el simple toque del arma.

* * *

><p>Recargado y a la altura en la que estaba, pudo presenciar todo con claridad. La rama de un árbol se rompió, y entonces la vió. Ella cayó desde arriba, su cabello largo y castaño ondeándose. Su tez era casi tan blanca como la nieve, y unos hermosos ojos grises resaltaban. Su boca era una fina línea, probablemente debido a la sorpresa de la caída. Era obvio que éso no estaba en sus planes. Pero éso no fue lo que llamó su atención, si no el uniforme y el látigo que llevaba.<p>

Era un abrigo negro. Por el frente se cortaba por debajo de su cintura, mientras que por detrás se extendía hasta sus pies. Debajo de éste, llevaba un vestido con cuello un poco alto; la falda le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Tanto su abrigo como el vestido tenía algunos adornos de plata, pero fue la figura que resaltaba sobre su pecho. Era una rosa de los vientos. Ella era una _exorcista, _miembro de la Orden Oscura. Ella era enemiga del Conde, poseedora de la Inocencia. Por lo tanto, también era su enemiga.

La miró mientras se alejaba, evitando las balas de los Akuma. Estuvo a punto de preguntarse por qué, pero era más que obvio. Ella podría poseer un arma poderosa, pero fuera de éso seguía siendo una humana común y corriente. Si ésas balas la tocaban, moriría hecha cenizas.

¿Le importaba? No realmente. Era un mero interés que tenía por ver en acción a los Exorcistas. Y, de suceder, ver cómo perdían contra una de las criaturas del Conde del Milenio.

La chica se escondió detrás de un árbol, pero casi tan rápido como lo hizo, volvió al campo de batalla y atacó con el mismo látigo que le había visto antes, salvo que ahora algunas marcas de luz resaltaban. Sin duda, había activado la Inocencia.

— Qué interesante_. __—_ murmuró para sí, sorprendiéndose cuando vió y escuchó la explosión del Akuma. Sólo había bastado un golpe, sin duda no tardaría mucho en deshacerse de los otros dos. ¿Debería de avisarle el Conde? ¿De atacarla? No había dado ninguna orden, él había ido junto con su compañera sólo para echar un vistazo a los akumas.

Recordó lo que había dicho hacía varios minutos. "_Si es humana, es más que obvio que no lo hará". _Pero ella no era una humana común y corriente, y sin duda sobreviviría al ataque de unos Akuma nivel uno.

Se preguntó qué beneficios le traería matarla por sí mismo. El Conde estaría feliz y lo recompensaría con algo; la Orden perdería a un aliado y sería una ventaja para el Conde y los Noé. Podría hacerlo, sería divertido. Además, hacía mucho que no tenía una batalla; hacía mucho que no mataba. Ansiaba volver a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Cubriéndose la nariz y la boca del humo tóxico que había salido del Akuma ya destruido, se alejó y aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar un mejor lugar para atacar a los dos restantes. Subió a otro árbol, asegurándose de que fuera más grande y resistente que el anterior. Una vez en las ramas, lejos del humo y de todo, tomó con fuerza su látigo.<p>

— _Lazos de fuego__—_susurró, lanzando otro ataque en dirección a los Akumas. Ases de luz roja salieron en dirección a los dos akuma, tomándolos por sorpresa y derribándolos por completo. Una explosión un poco más grande que la anterior se hizo presente, pero poco pasó para que el aire se deshiciera de las nubes de humo.

Una vez que el aire estuvo limpio, bajó de su escondite y guardó su látigo en el bolsillo, agradeciéndole mentalmente. Sacudiendo el abrigo, que se había llenado un poco de polvo, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad. Con suerte, esos habrían sido los únicos akumas en la ciudad y podría regresar el día siguiente a la Orden.

Estaba ya a medio camino cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Alguien la estaba observando. ¿Akuma? No, ése ambiente que la rodeaba no era como el que sentía en presencia de un akuma. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vió nada anormal. Fuera lo que fuera, la sensación desapareció pocos segundos después.

Restándole importancia continuó su camino en silencio, tratando de ignorar el viento helado que le congelaba los huesos. Para su mala suerte, el tren se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

* * *

><p>Miró en silencio cómo se deshacía de los akuma con una de las habilidades de su látigo, pero no hizo nada. No se movió ni un sólo centímetro para tratar de ayudarlos o para atacarla, sólo se quedó quieto en su lugar.<p>

Se acercó más a las sombras cuando la vió avanzar en su dirección, sabiendo que no lo había visto y que sólo seguiría el camino de vuelta a la ciudad. Notó ojeras bajo sus ojos, llevando instantáneamente sus manos a los suyos. _Supongo que ser un Noé tiene sus ventajas_, pensó, pero sabía que aunque no tuviera ojeras ahora, no querría decir que si no descansaba no las tendría.

La miró en silencio, tensándose cuando se detuvo. Ella miró a sus alrededores, pero pronto continuó con su camino. Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y esperó hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista antes de salir de su pequeño "escondite".

Lentamente, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde fue la chica. Concentrándose y colocando sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente, invocó una puerta del _arca._ Frente a él, una "puerta", como un corte en el cielo, se abrió frente a él. Entró sin importarle si lo habían visto. Una vez cruzó, apareció en el jardín de una mansión hecha de mármol blanco.

— ¿Dónde estabas... Neah? — preguntó la misma chica con la que había estado antes de vigilar a la Exorcista, salvo que ahora su piel era clara y no grisácea como antes.

— Donde me dejaste. — contestó fríamente antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la Mansión. Escuchó un resoplido, pero no hubo otra respuesta.

Una vez dentro, ignorando a las personas sentadas en la sala, subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. No había hecho la gran cosa, pero se sentía agotado. Ya en su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama, sin molestarse en cambiar su ropa.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo cómo el sueño se lo llevaba poco a poco. _Me pregunto... si volveré a toparme con ésa exorcista_, pensó, y entonces se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **He estado "escribiendo" ésta historia en mi cabeza por ya varios días, y el releer el manga de DGM sólo ayudó a que me dieran más y más ganas de escribirla y de publicarla. Así que aquí está, espero que les guste lo poco que llevo. Yo sé que no es la gran cosa, pero se va a poner mejor. Disculpen si mis explicaciones no son buenas, o son raras, o son incluso errr demasiadas, pero esque tengo un modo extraño de escribir.

Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etcétera.

-_MsCarstairs._


End file.
